kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sussettey1/IMPORTANT NOTICE
So, I'm not going to be here or on any site, much on Tuesday. Just wanted to let you know. The cause? It's kind of a big deal. ... In a bad way. I'll explain. I take this course called Honors Earth Science. Because my classes are so far away from each other this year, I'm occasionally late. I was one second late and I get called to the Main Office. Detention. Tuesday. PM DETENTION. SOMETHING THAT IS VERY RARE. NOT EVEN LUNCH DETENTION. I already told all of my real life friends and they pretty much all thought the same thing. "B-but, Kayoko-chan, how'd you get into detention!? How did YOU get in trouble?" "What did you do? It must've been something serious..." I was a second late to class. ... WHAT. It's kind of funny, really. Here they are, talking to their friend who they now think is a "delinquent" and they nervously ask how she deserved detention when she says: I was a second late to Earth Science. Luckily this doesn't go on a record. That's why I can laugh about it. BUT I still have to take the punishment. Did you guys think I was just going to go and deal with it? Nope! Just like Kayoko-chan (me) always does, I'm going to find a way around this. Here's my plan. I go, finish all the work I have on me, but instead of accepting extra work, I take out a notebook and say that I have a creative writing assignment. I'll write a story or something there for the remaining time. I'm not sure if I'll get away with this... But.... It's worth a try. So that's how I plan on surviving detention. Detention totally ruins my social reputation though. One of my friends was just like, "Kayoko-chan, I'm tired of you saying it's not your fault when something bad happens to you! It's detention. How bad can it be? Just go, do the work, do what you have to do, and leave. Why can't you just deal with it!?" How bad can it be!? How bad can it be!?!? Most of the time it isn't my fault! And this is a direct punishment. It was time I gave him a subtle lesson about empathy. "That's not the way you would've acted," I pointed out. "I'm not even that upset. Imagine explaining it to your parents-and then the anger and disappointment they would unleash on you unforgivingly!" "You know I wouldn't have acted like that." I was ready to do a facepalm in front of him. If he couldn't act like that, why was he telling me to? Makes no sense. It's not exactly an ideal reaction either. 1. It was not entirely my fault, and I believe that I deserved at LEAST a tamer punishment instead of going full on detention. 2. If you get punished by an adult, you SHOULD feel accused and ashamed! 3. The last time he said something like this to me was when I said I was failing Earth Science. Not my fault. I study and pay attention and somehow fail. He acts like a know-it-all with perfect morals sometimes when... HE'S ACTING EXTREMELY ANNOYING. We are friends though. Anywaaaay....yeah. Sometimes I think my life would make an interesting book. So, see you guys on not-Tuesday! Category:Blog posts